As portable devices, such as hand-held computers, gaming devices, communications devices, smart phones, and so forth, continue to increase in popularity, a need for long-lasting onboard power sources, such as an onboard battery, for example, has become particularly apparent. Accordingly, many portable devices utilize battery measurement methods and/or dedicated measurement circuitry, which allow a user, for example, to be at least occasionally informed of the condition of, for example, an onboard battery. In many instances, responsive to a determination that battery capacity has been significantly depleted, a portable device, for example, may provide a signal to indicate, for example, that battery capacity has fallen below a threshold capacity.
However, although portable device users may appreciate being informed of the condition of a battery, for example, as well as being alerted that a battery charge has fallen below a threshold capacity, such users may be opposed to the notion of battery measurement circuitry, for example, consuming significant battery resources. Accordingly, providing low-power battery condition monitoring and/or battery condition alerts continues to be an active area of investigation.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.